Blood on our hands
by Diane The Wicked
Summary: Show me right from wrong, tell me what I'm missing. This death and destruction is what they see...But what do you see? Are you as frail as you seem? Are you really here? How did you get here? What is the meaning of this? Who are you? ( This is a SonAmy.EXE fanfiction)( Good luck fair readers.)
1. Two different realitys

The the readers: Sorry if you find any grammar mistakes. I did my best in trying to fix them all, I'm not very good with grammar, so please ignore the horrible grammar mistakes in this story.  
?WARNING ?  
Please note that this story will contain graphic and gory material as it go's along, from violence, cussing, death, and mature subjects, lemons and awkward situations. This story is not advisable for anyone under the age of 16, for the mature material and drawings that it contains, there will be more then enough bloody scenes in each chapter almost till the end, this story will also contain from many different emotions, from love to hate, enemies to allies, from people who know nothing to people who only know some, ex. Some drawings may be graphic and inappropriate for young readers Reader discretion is advised... Any hateful and defensive comments will be deleted, if you don't like it don't read it.  
Please remember people its just a STORY!  
( Yes there will be warnings before nudity or lemons.)  
Also I don't remember much of the Sonic series, and I'm not souly basing this off the story, or game, or the Sonic series, or any of the games, ex. So what happens in the story happens. Its all just made up from the crazy corners of my mind. All characters are out of character, and I take no credit in their creation. Credit for the Creepypasta's and Sonic characters goes to their rightful owners. This is only a fan fiction.  
You may not use any of my idea's from this story.

Show me right from wrong, tell me what I'm missing. This death and destruction is what they see...But what do you see? Are you as frail as you seem? Are you really here? How did you get here? What is the meaning of this? Who are you?

( The Normal Narrator)  
A new life, a new start...or so she thought. Amy Rose, the name has a certain ring to it. It was interesting watching these two. From their back grounds I never thought that they would ever get along. Two people from different worlds. One who created her world to get away from the people that she once called 'friends'. The other taking back his world from the people who called him weak. But there was another playing their part, mixing the worlds in order to rule them all. The Sweet one, the Bitter one. Which would you chose? But an even better question...what was sweet and what was bitter? Be careful my friends, for things aren't always as they seem.

( Amy Rose's Pov)  
To hell with this prophecy! I don't have to fulfill anything for that world! Walking along the bright dirt pathway, the tall green grass on each side of me as I followed down the pathway. The gray clouds covered the high yellow sun in the bright blue sky, looking as if it was about to rain. About 20 miles away from town, and 10 miles away from the nearby forest was my house. It was an old house that had stood on this land for many years. As the wind would pick up my long light pink hair and fur would blow back as I pushed forward, my light green eyes slightly burning from the hot tears that would slowly poor down my face. My hands balled into fists, I was wearing the same thing I wore almost everyday. A red dress with white trim that reached just right above my knees, a golden bangle bracelet on each wrist, with white gloves on my hands, a red headband in my hair, letting my bangs stick out. Stomping along the pathway with my red and white stomper boots on, she had just gotten on my last nerves.  
~ Flash back~ 3 hours ago  
" We can't keep letting him run things like this! If he keeps this up and people keep dying the world will be on its last legs!" Sally would say in a frantic upset voice. Sally was an old friend of mine, some one who had stood by my side for many years. That was until EXE came to this world. She had aurburn colored fur, and short puffy hair that reached right past her neck. She often wore a lot of blue, today she had been wearing her blue short sleeved shirt with her blue jean jacket over it, along with a pair of blue jean pants and blue and white stomper boots, as well as white gloves on her hands. Her ears were chipmunk like, long and pointy, with a short chipmunk tail, that flailed when ever she was stressed or upset. We dressed completely opposite from each other, I would always wear some type of dress, while she always tried to wear pants or shorts most of the time. But she had these odd moments of wearing mini skirts that never fit her properly, those moments I will probably never understand, I always liked to dress comfortably. We were in an old grounds, what they had called a sacred ruin. It use to be the place all our friends would hang out together. The old ruins was a grave yard, with an old temple in the back, made from old gray and silver stones. Most of the silver tomb stones were covered in old dead moss, while others were broken. But for some reason there was an odd heart shaped tomb that looked perfect, but the body in the tomb had been dug up, the coffin was missing. Sally would always look at the open grave with the most hateful look. The doors to the temple were wide open, there was no longer a point in locking it anymore. Inside was a small room, with an old quarts ark that had a message craved into it. The words never made since to me. Reading how it talked about how to save this dying world, but Sally seemed to understand it better then I could. Crossing my arms I would look at Sally" What do you suppose we do? He's gotten faster. Much stronger, and there is no weapon that can even damage him." I would say in a sighing tone. It had been nearly 3 years since EXE had come to this world. Many people were now dead. He changed how the sky and ground was at night, he painted the old towns with blood. He build a mansion within less then 7 days of being here. Beyond fast, whoever he chose as his next slave was beyond doomed" He's still Sonic! Maybe there's a way of reasoning with him?! He might stop if I try talking to him!" Sally would say in a determined voice. I would roll my eyes, Sally had said this many times before, but never actually went through with it. She always had something else to do, what did she possibly have to go do? The world was practically covered in blood, only the biggest major cities were still standing, but that was only because Eggman decided he didn't want the world he tried to take over to be taken over by someone else" You dated him once. And then cheated on him with that...what was his name Armao?" I would ask in a confused sighing tone" Armondo! And that was only one time! I know he would listen to me if I just got the chance to talk to him!" Sally would correct me, slightly shouting. Rolling my eyes I didn't have the time to argue with Sally on how many times she slept with Armondo, she was still dating him, yet always talked about him as if he was nothing to her. Sally would get a sly smile on her face" What about you? You fell head over heels for Sonic and stalked him all the time! You followed him every where when you were kids!" Sally would mock me as she pointed her right index finger" That was when we were kids, I'm now 18! He saved my life and I thought I owed him something and didn't know what to do about it! I was just a kid, and as we got older it became something that was just for fun! It was fun to try annoying him, and he was still my friend after it all! You can't tell me you never did anything childish and stupid in your life!" I would shout at Sally slightly angry at her mocking me, my right eye would twitch in frustration. After I had turned 16 I had stopped chasing after Sonic, and tried to just be friends and hang out with him. We use to make jokes about how silly I was, and I would play pranks on him sometimes...but he was gone now. Her eyes would widen in slight shock before she would pout and cross her arms" What ever." Sally would say in a hateful tone. Since the moment EXE was in this world Sally began to treat me differently. She wasn't as nice to me as she was when we were younger, and now started to call me vulgar names, I often wondered why she even talked to me now, all we did was fight. I would sigh and look away from her looking down at the arc, becoming quite" You know they say that the 'Rose' needs to be sacrificed in order for this world to come back from ruin" Sally would say in an emotionless tone, as she would stand beside me and would begin to stare at the arc"Some rumors have been going around in the big cities that if they sacrificed a rose to EXE he would stop and bring the world and people that died back." Sally would say in a cold tone. I would quickly turn my head towards her" Who told you that crock of shit?" I would ask in a blunt cold tone back. Sally would quickly turn her head and look at me in anger" IT'S NOT A CROCK OF SHIT! IT WORKS!" Sally would scream at me. I would cross my arms again, my right eye twitching again from her burst of sudden anger" Oh really? Then why does the sky still turn red at night? And why are people still dying left and right? If it works then why is Tails still apart of his slaves?!" I would slightly shout at her. Sally would back up a bit, balling up her fists in anger before taking a deep breath to try calming down" Look, I'll prove it. My father still has his rose garden, I'll pick a few of the best roses, and I'll give them to him." Sally would say in a calmer but still angry tone" Really? Are you that stupid? Has reality not even hit yet?! He is not Sonic! He is not just some guy you can hand roses to and he'll be like ' Ok I'll stop killing now'! This isn't like some boy you can play with! He killed our friends! Cream is lucky to be alive! Hell if it wasn't for me you would be dead right now!" I would say in a cold tone walking off from her" Come on Amy! Lets just try it!" Sally would beg in a whiny tone. I would stop in my tracks and look directly at her, my eyes starting to feel cold. Sally's eyes would widen in fear"And what if it doesn't work?!" I would say in a low growling tone" Then we can get away!" Sally would say in a determined but panicking tone. I would quickly look away from her" Yeah right...the moment we see him we are fucked. Fine. I'll come...but don't blame me if we both end up dead." I would say in a low cold tone" Why do your eyes keep changing like that? Your looking more like him...Amy Are you sure your even alive?" Sally would ask me in a worried tone. I would shake my head" I don't know anymore. I'll meet you in the plain fields in 5 hours" I would say in a sighing tone before walking off.  
~ Back to previous time~  
" Pfft.. Fulfill a prophecy...she must think I'm stupid." I would say in a sighing tone as I walked down the dirt pathway. I would stop as I reached a small cottage. It was a light tan building with a wooden roof that was covered with old hey straws for decoration. I never knew why my father and mother though that it was a good idea to decorate a roof with straw. A single white door was in the middle of the front of the house, with a window on each side, the house was surrounded by a white broken down fence, the yard was messy and covered with weeds and dead grass, in the back was a small yard that lead towards a separate forest, away from the burned towns and far from EXE's mansion. My house was only about 30 miles from the actual mansion ... the trees hid it very well. My parents were worried that EXE was sure to find them, so they moved out, while I stayed here. I kept the inside of the house cleaned but didn't know how to do any of the yard work...beside it was probably best that the cottage looked abandoned. Walking past the broken and open gate, looking at the locked door. I had hid the key in my right shoe, I always had it on me so no one else could get inside to steal my things. To me there wasn't very many interesting things that I had here, but just to be safe I always locked it. Taking the key from my shoe I would unlock the door and place the key back into my shoe before walking inside. It was a normal looking house, the front door lead into the living room, which was connected to a kitchen that lead towards the back door. All the walls were painted white and the floors were wooden, even in the bathrooms. There was total of 3 bathrooms, and 3 bed rooms, not including the kitchen/living room. The only thing left in the living room was an old brown couch that my parents left behind, a little ways from the living room was a large opening in the middle of the back wall, that lead into the kitchen. The wooden stairs leading upstairs were on the right side of the walls opening. Under the stairs was a door on the right wall that lead into the basement. Even though the house was clean it was almost empty, except for my room. I kept enough food in the kitchen to last me a few weeks so I wouldn't have to leave the house as much, with the exception of my own little 'trips'. Locking the front door I would walk upstairs and go up to my room. My room was a small square room with a small bed in the top left corner of the room, a window in the middle of the front wall, covered up with black curtains. There was a door in the bottom right corner of the room, this lead into the hallways, another door in the top right corner of the room that lead into my closet, and then there was the door in the bottom left corner that lead into my bathroom. A plan mirror with a wooden frame stood right in the middle of the left wall. I sighed, relaxing my body...I was safe here, he didn't know where this place was. Sally didn't even know that I still lived here, had nothing to worry about it. Walking over to the mirror I would look at myself, my cream colored muzzle, my pink fur messy from the long day, my long hair tangled, my small fluffy ears twitching, as I tried to wag my small tail from side to side" God...I look terrible." I would say lightly chuckling at my appearance. Laughter..it had become something that was never really there, so when ever I was by myself, I would try to laugh and joke like I use to. There was not much difference from back then when I laughed now...exept there was no one there anymore. Most of my friends were ether dead...or were scared of me. My eyes did things, my voice changed without warning, I had these emotional mood swings that I couldn't control anymore, and I thought it was bad as a kid. I let my hair grow long because I didn't want to be that girl anymore...I didn't want to be this girl as I stared into the mirror. This person..this once kind and happy person, the one that liked to annoy her friends for fun, that use to go on adventures, playing around as kids, falling for the hero who 'saved' me...this girl was she dead or alive? This confusion, these people that pretended to like me. Who scorned me when they had the chance to...people who said they would always be there for me..were all gone in some way shape or form. I looked harder into the mirror" I don't want to be what they made me...I want to be what I create." I would say in a low and sad tone. My heart would skip a beat before I would look up and into the mirror with determination" Then that's what I will be! I will be me" I would say in a determined tone as I would quickly rush to the bathroom. It was simple bath room, the clear shower in the middle of the front wall, the toilet in the middle of the left wall, and sink/ mirror in the middle of the right wall. The towels were under the cabinet of the sink, with the things I needed like shampoo, conditioner, soap, and other things I needed to keep myself clean. I would quickly take a shower, and brush my hair and fur before walking back into my room, and towards the closet door with a towel wrapped around me. Browsing through my closet, I had quite a few outfits to chose from. I only wore that red dress all the time because it was 'normal' like everyone else. After taking my time I finally found what I wanted to wear. I picked out pastel purple sweater that had a the design of a white teddy bear in the center of it, with its eyes crossed out , along with a broken dark red heart in the middle of the bears stomach. With a pair of thick black leggings on, the sweater past my thighs. With a pair of black and white striped knee high socks, I had a pair of black ankle boots that were perfect for running to a certain extent, it wouldn't be easy to run with them in extremely wet mud. I had placed a black ribbon hair clip in my hair, as I walked over to the mirror to see how I looked. Looking over myself I would smile, it didn't look to bad, and some how it suited me, the bright purple went with my fur, the black added just the right touch. My bangs being more relaxed felt better then having the hair band, it was more lose and free flowing" I have an hour left...that should be enough time.." I would mutter to myself before leaving my room, and going into the living room. I would leave through the front door, going back outside. It was now twilight, in an hour from now it was going to be nightfall. Looking around quickly to make sure there was no one watching me. I wasn't sure why but I was always a bit afraid when I did this, no matter how many times I had done it. I would close my eyes placing the palms of my hands out in front of me. Focusing my energy from my body into my hands I would release it, taking my right hand to grab the air before me. Feeling the hard touch of a solid object I would then take my left hand and pull it in half. When I placed my hands down I would open my eyes. Before me now stood a large rip, a dimensional rip into another world...my world, the dark purple walls and black and white tiled floors that showed into the room beyond, A bright smile would come across my face before I would walk happily into the next dimension. As soon as I entered the rip would close behind me. The large room that seemed to grow even larger was my bed room, my real room. The large king sized bed was in the middle of the front wall, with a large window on the left and right sides of the bed, black open curtains showing the bright red world outside. A large dark brown dresser closet stood in the middle of the right wall, with a large metal framed mirror beside it. A black desk sat in the middle of the back wall, two large double doors in the middle of the left wall. Another door in the bottom right corner lead into the large bathroom. Plush toys here and there in the room, but there was one I always kept here, one I had always loved. In the middle of the bed that was covered in black and purple covers and pillows was a blue plush toy that looked like Sonic, with cute small ears and a small tail, and orange button eyes, a red ribbon around its neck. Yes...I did love him..I still had a crush on him. I knew by this point it wasn't going to happen, but this doll made me happy, it comforted me to show me that he was once there for me, that the rose he had given me was still something I cherished..I still have that white rose hidden within the world. This world was mine, something I had created in order to leave when I was able to. I created this world when I turned 16, it started with just a thought, and then I found out about magick, the creation and destruction of worlds became a big interest in my life. I was able to make what ever I desired...first it was the separate dimension...then it was the castle that this room was in...and slowly...I tried to make people. But creating a person wasn't easy, and I failed almost every time I tried to ... So I invited someone to come in when ever they wanted to. The room was my creation, the castle was mine to...but he had made the rest of the world for me" Knock, knock" I would hear a light knocking on the double doors" C-Come in!" I would lightly shout before smiling, slowly the left door would open, revealing a man with bright blue fur and hair, with a cream colored muzzle, wearing white gloves and a black suite, with a red tie and black dress shoes. At first I thought he was Sonic, but every time I tried to ask if he was...he would never answer me. I had tried to look into inviting people into your world, and it says that a lot of people can look similar to other people in other worlds, and that it wasn't unusual. I would smile at him as he smiled at me" I see you dropped by today. How are you this evening miss Rose?" He would ask in a polite tone. He was so nice, so charming, no matter how mad I was, or how emotional I was he did his best to cheer me up, he played games with me, he helped me sleep when I couldn't sleep. When we first met I asked him what I could call him and he said" Anything you desire." He was so nice. So I called him S because he looked a lot like Sonic" I'm just visiting before I have to go back to help one of my friends. How have you been this evening?" I would say in a happy, kind tone. He would smile brighter" I'm doing fine. If you have time would you like to talk for a little bit?" S would ask in a happy tone. I would nod" Yeah. I have plenty of time." I would say in a happy tone" Great!" He would say in a happy tone before he would sit on my bed. I would chuckle before I would sit on the bed and join him. S was the one that created the rest of this world beyond my room and castle.  
~ 30 minutes later~  
"So you and Sally are still talking?" S would ask in a curios tone. I would nod" Yeah, but she's getting a bit..." I would say trying to find the right words" Bitter?" S would say in a calm tone. I would nod" Yeah. She still likes Sonic...even though he's gone...she thinks that if she gives EXE a rose that he will stop and put everything back the way it was..." I would say in a sighing tone before looking down. A moment of silence would pass before I would look at S who had this serious look on his face" Is that so..." S would say in a calm tone before he would get off the bed and reach into his right pocket" What's wrong S?" I would ask in a worried but confused tone. S would pull out a black key with a red heart shaped ruby on the top" I think that world might be...a bit unhealthy for you at this moment." S would say in a serious tone" Huh? What do you mean?" I would ask getting off the bed and walking over to him. S would turn and face me, he was a foot taller then I was, I was only about 5ft in height...just as tall as Sonic was" I mean...I don't want you staying in that world anymore." He would say in a serious, but worried tone. With a serious look on his face he would hand me the key" Here...take this. It can open any door and it will lead you back here" S would say" But I-" I would try to say but he would cut me off as he grabbed my left hand and placed the key in it" Its important! Use it on any lock on any door and the door will lead you back here...this key will let you in and out of this world without having to forcefully open it" He would say before hugging me. I could feel my cheeks becoming warm" O-Ok... I'll keep it with me..I promise!" I would say in a flustered panicking tone. S would let go of me seeing my blushed face and would chuckle" Its so cute when your embarrassed" He would laugh" S-Shut up!" I would mutter in an embarrassed tone. He would only chuckle more at me.  
~15 minutes later~  
I had to leave to go meet Sally in the plain fields, I would hug S before I would try leaving" Remember the key..." S would say in a worried tone" I wont forget!" I would say in a happy tone as I smiled at him. He would lightly smile back at me" Ok.." He would mutter before I would leave through an open rip I had created and went back to the cottage. Going back inside I had placed the key in the left pock of my sweater, I went back to my room to get a few things I was going to need before leaving. Looking into my closet I pulled out a large dagger that was in a brown leather sheath, when it was out of the sheath, it blade was slightly wavy made with some type of blue metal, an old gift my father gave me before he had left with my mom to one of the bigger cities. This weapon was small enough to where I could strap in onto my thigh with a thigh garter. After strapping the dagger to my left thigh I would go back to looking for more weapons in my closet. I pulled out my favorite weapon, it was a large metal hammer, with blue and red steal, and spikes around it, with a spike in the middle of the center of each side of the hammer, the handle was easy to hold, with an extra bar so that if I ever lost my grip on the hammer, it wouldn't just go flying out of my hands, it also had a strap that I could strap to my chest so that I could carry the hammer on my back. It was like my old piko hammer, but much more sturdy and reliable, a little heavier, but I had learned to deal with its weight. At first I had only got a few weapons to protect myself with, but then buying and taking weapons I found became a strange hobby I liked, I even learned how to sharpen all kinds of weapons as the years had gone by. Leaving the house, I made sure I had both my house key as well as the key S gave to me before I had left. The plain field was just a little ways past the forest in front of my house, it would only take about 20 minutes to get there.  
And after about 20 minutes of walking I had reached the plain field, the sky now dark and red, with a dark blue half moon starting to raise in the sky, the trees, the grass, even the mountains beyond had turned different shades of red. They said that the darker the sky was, the closer EXE was. It was just a rumor, I was never really sure how true it really was. Sally was standing in the middle of the field, her hands behind her back as she smiled" Well you got here before I did, what a surprise!" I would say in a calm, but curios tone as Sally would nod and look at me. Sally had a dead brown rose in her left hand, a large hunting knife strapped to her right side" Well you actually came." Sally would say as if she was the one that wanted to meet here" Pft. Your acting as if you set all this up. " I would say in a calm casual tone as I walked over to her seeing the dead rose"That's what you brought? That's whats going to make everything go back to normal again?" I would ask in a confused tone. Sally would shake her head, before a creepy smile would go across her face" No. You are. " Sally would say in a deathly tone. I would back away a few steps" What do you mean by that?" I would ask in a confused and slightly concerned tone" I told you...the arc showed us the answer...the Rose must be sacrificed." Sally would say in a chuckling tone. She had to have been losing her mind..did she really believe in that dam carving?! Sally would sigh " I only agreed to come here because I knew he would be passing through here tonight." Sally would say in a creepy giggling tone. I would step a few more steps back as she slowly approached me" Wait! How would you have known that he is coming by here?!" I would ask in a confused and worried tone. Sally would laugh" Because...I stalk him." Sally would say in a giggling tone. I would place my hands on my hips" Really? Your that stupid? Wait...that means you've been... No...you didn't" I would mutter..she couldn't have been stalking him all this time.. that would mean she watched as our friends died" Yeah that's right! I watched when Tails died! I watched when he killed Knuckles, and almost got Eggman! If it wasn't for you I would have been able to watch a pretty fun show! But you just had to try to 'save' me! HA! You don't know how long I've waited for this moment! The heart of this world will be mine!" Sally would shout at the top of her lungs before she would burst out into laughter...shes crazy..she must be crazy" Did someone say..the Heart of this world?" A deep and dark voice would hum right behind me in a chuckling tone. My heart sunk. My eyes widening as I became paralyzed by my own fear " Oh your here!" Sally would cue in a happy tone. I would stay still as the man behind me would walk past me and in between me and Sally. He had dark blue fur and, with small ears and a small tail, wearing a dark red shirt,and blue hoodie with black pants, white finger less gloves on his hands, and red running shoes on his feet...he looked exactly like Sonic only his fur was darker and his eyes were consumed in black with red irises. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I didn't think that this would actually happen...that he would be standing right in front of me, planing my death...this man was EXE" You act as if its a blessing that I am standing here ready to kill you. " EXE would say in a cold, but causal tone as he shook his head. My body would start lightly shaking, I wasn't very happy about the situation. Sally would smile brightly, but EXE would only frown at her bright smile" Awwwww come on I brought you a gift!" Sally would say in a happy, but some how creepy tone: SHIT!: Was the only thing I could think of" A 'gift'? Really?...for me?" EXE would ask in a confused tone. I would quickly take that moment to turn around to try and run for it" Nope.." I would whisper as I tried to run, but within a quick second Sally was behind me with her hands around my throat. I grabbed her hands with both of my hands so I wouldn't be chocked to death" Where do you think your going?! Your the ROSE remember!?" Sally would shout at me. I would gag, struggling to keep her from choking me to death. My arms and legs shaking as I was trying to break free" All t-those times meant nothing to you?! After helping you.. S-Saving you time and time after again..A-After comforting you after you were rejected by so many different people...Y-you trying to throw me away like I-I'm nothing!" I would try shouting at her, coughing and choking on my own words" That's right! You meant nothing to me! And all those times you cried about Sonic! HA! I laughed and told everyone else about it! I threw your name around so that mine wouldn't be shamed! All those people who bullied you...it was all because of me! If I get to be the queen in this world I will gladly throw your life away! No explanation needed!" Sally would shout before she would burst out into laughter. I would look towards EXE, his mouth was slightly open as if he was shock. Tears would begin to form in my eye making them burn as the air escaped my lungs. I reached my left hand out towards the sky, hoping, wishing that I hadn't been so stupid as to think Sally was just a normal moron...she wanted my death and she was about to have it..she's always wanted my death. My mind became blank for a moment as I looked towards EXE, his left hand started to reach out towards me, with that shocked look on his face: Why do you reach out? What is it your concern? Don't look at me like he would...no are you...are you Sonic? Are you really still Sonic?: The thoughts began flooding into my mind before a burning hatred would begin to form in my heart. I closed my eyes, letting the rest of the air escape my lungs " pump pump." My own hear beat would slowly start getting faster as my eyes began to feel cold. The pressure on my neck started to become nothing to me, as I let go of her hands and reached for my dagger on my left thigh with my left hand : All she ever did...was use me.: I would think to myself : She let them die...all this time she was just there watching them die: The thoughts would keep flooding in" In that case...you can die with the rest of them!" I would shout, using my last bit of breath as I smashed the back of my head into her face, the sick crunching sound of her nose was some how satisfying. I would then quickly lash the dagger I had in my left hand out at her, just barely cutting her chin. She would quickly let go and scream in pain" You fucking bitch!" she would scream to the top of her lung as she covered her nose with both hands. I would quickly take a deep breath and open my eyes, not facing Sally or EXE" I should have known you were nothing but a lying bitch!" I would shout at Sally, turning slightly around to look at them. Sally's eyes would widen" I-Its happening again! Her green eyes! Their consumed in black!" Sally would shout as she pointed at me, blood dripping down her hands, from her nose starting to bleed, as blood dripped from the cut on her chin. EXE would flash from where he was standing, and would appear directly in front of me, looking deep into my eyes as the tears were flooding from them. This time, I was not afraid... I was pissed. I would lowly growl before reaching for my hammer. But then...for some reason I stopped. I put my arms down...and for some reason my emotions began to flood in, the tears began to pour down my face even more as I started to shake. I would burst into tears, crying my heart out. I didn't even want to look up, I quickly tried to pull myself together to look at him, and all he did was give me a shocked looked filled with concern : Why do you look concerned? What about this do you care for?: My thoughts began to run through my mind over and over again until I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed both sides of my head and screamed to the top of my lungs. EXE would cover his ears, as Sally would pass out on the ground..my screaming wasn't that loud was it? I turned around and began to run as fast as I could, I didn't know where I could go, or what I was going to do: This key will bring you back here.: I would remember S's words. I quickly tried to find a door, searching frantically as I luckily found an old abandoned house. I quickly took out the key S gave me from my pocket. I turned around to look, and saw what looked like a blue blur not from behind my trail: SHIT! SHIT SHIT SHIT!: I would cuss in my head as I stuck the key into the lock of the door and turned it. Opening the door I would quickly go through it, getting the key. Inches away from the door was EXE. I quickly threw my knife at him slammed the door shut, falling backwards onto my but, and dropping the key. I was in my real room...the big king sized bed was there...no red grass...no Sally.. Just S standing there with a kind smile on his face. I would look at S before I would place my hands over my face and would start balling. S would quickly come to my side and would start hugging me, trying to get me to calm down.

(The Arc's Prophecy)  
When the world sheds HIS blood for his reawakening, the frail Rose will hide in chaos to bring it to peace. The Rose, creator of mass destruction will show HIM her new world... and with no hesitation will be taken to the safe haven of her own. The deceiver will hide HER from HIM and try to become something she is not. Without realizing it this will cause a reaction of interest for them both. The world in ruin from the mess that the deceiver has caused, making the heart flea, and the body cry tears of blood. The LIGHT or the DARKENED one will resurface to try bringing her back. Darkness loves the heart but fears itself. But what the Darkness doesn't know is that the heart is more destructive then it has ever been. Only love can fix the dying world. The Darkness sees no other salvation then to allow the heart to be within its hands, held underground imprisoned for eternity, but only out of love. To save this dying world the Rose must come back and sacrifice their fears together. No matter how many deaths are to be.


	2. A Torn Rose

Act 2: The Torn Rose

The Heart: Time seems so slow, as running away seems to be my only option. Even in my world you appear, as she keeps trying to close in. Running, running might be my only option. But what do you see my world? Do my tears mean this much to you? Do you shed this blood in your world for me?

( Your Normal Narrator)  
Hiding within the darkness of her newly created world, she finds herself with the person she's known since her rebirth. Amy didn't realize her world was not complete fantasy, but for her hiding in the peaceful darkness was that of bliss. He was by her side, yet I always found it strange how she was by his side, yet would always flee from him. Now EXE on the other hand, I found his methods to be extremely interesting. Two sides of himself, light and darkness. A good question to ask was: Which was light and what was darkness?: You could say that the blood she ad was a sign of his love. He had his own way of fixing things, showing people fear was just one of them. I always found it interesting how he searched for her...yet she was there the entire time..even before he was waking up. Ah an immortal searching for his mortal love, what a classic tale. But be careful fair readers...the deceiver wants a dying rose in her hands...

( EXE's Pov)  
Eyes wide open in shock as I looked past the door, nothing but the old room of an old church, grass peaking out from the dark old wooden floors. The brown wooden chairs that would go in rows on each side were tossed over, the stand were a preacher would have stood was torn and broken into pieces, scatter all over the floor. The church windows broken and shattered, the stone walls cracked, some large opening on the left and right sides of the walls from where the wall had been smashed open. At the broken stand grew a single blue rose, a rose with a black steam, and white thorns. I would frown as I walked into the church ruins, holding the knife that girl had thrown at me in my left hand. I remembered this place, I was the one who destroyed it. I approached the rose, kneeling down, I stared at it. It seemed that all the blood that was once here years ago was the cause of it growth. You could hear nothing but the caws of the ravens outside as the breeze would pick up and come into the room from the broken windows, yet the rose wouldn't move from the sudden breeze, it was as if the rose had froze in place. This wasn't what I had seen when she had opened that door, I remember seeing the purple walls when she had opened that door...it looked familiar. I stood back up, slightly annoyed" Who was that?" I would ask out loud, knowing that there was no one there to answer my question" omf!" I would hear the low tone voice of a female. I looked behind me, slowly turning around only to see that it was the same girl from before, Sally. I remembered, he knew her before I began to awaken. She was one of the girls that chased after his attention, she may not have looked like it but she was a very violent person. I glared at her, confused as to why she was so stupid as to follow me back here" You really have a death wish don't you?" I would ask in a cruel, calm tone. Sally would quickly get up in a panic" N-No!" She would stutter to say. I walked a few feet closer to her, feeling the slight anger go through me" Then why are you following me?" I would ask in a darker tone. Sally would back away a few steps" I wasn't following you! I was trying to get Amy to come back!" Sally would shout at me. Her sudden anger was slightly surprising, I would give her a confused look" I thought she was your sacrifice to me?" I would ask in a confused tone. She was hiding something, something about her made me question many things" Well yeah! But that doesn't mean I want her to run away from it! She's suppose to be this worlds sacrifice!" Sally would then scream. I would start to laugh" You really are two faced aren't you?" I would ask as I would chuckle at her nonsense. Sally would shutter as I took a few more steps closer" Well y-yeah b-but I!" Sally would mutter" You should run now why you have the chance." I would say in a blunt cold tone as a big smile would go across my face. Without hesitation Sally would begin to run, leaving the church. A frown would go across my face as I would sigh" I have no time for her." I would say in a calm tone as I would look back at the rose" Isn't that right love?" I would ask in a calm tone. The wind would pick up as I would smile, the rose finally moving along with the breeze.  
I would leave the church and go back to the plain field, where one of my friends were waiting for me. Standing there was a male who was a few inches shorted then me, he had dark gray fur, with a white muzzle, his eyes consumed in a dark almost blackish gray, with red pupils, with two fox tails that had white fur on the ends of them, he had small fox ears. Wearing a pair of plain black pants and red shoes, with white gloves on his hands. His name was Tails, we had been friends since we were kids, even before this life time. He was the first person I picked when this all had started. My awakening, he was the only one of my friends I had warned about it before it had started" Sonic, a few of the people from the city have requested an audience with you. Some rumors have been going around about Eggman getting ready to start a war." Tails would say in a serious, but calm tone. I would chuckle" They haven't realized the full situation yet have they?" I would ask him in a chuckling tone. Tails for shake his head" Well tell them I accept their offer...we'll prepare the ball room in the next 3 days for it." I would say in a calm, slightly happy tone. Tails would smile and nod" Yes sir!" He would say in a cheerful tone, before he would leave. I would watch and wait till he was gone. When this all started...I didn't think it would get so bloody...in fact blood was the last thing on my mind. But it was bound to happen...after what they had done to me. Tail's was my first victim, then it was Knuckles, and then it was Eggman. People didn't know what happened to Eggman, or how he survived, but I knew why.

~ Flash back to 3 years ago.~

" You can't run." I would say as I looked down at the man who was shaking on the ground. He was slightly larger then most, a bit round, but some how light on his feet. He had pale fair skin, with brown hair on the sides of his head, the top of his head was bald. A brown mustache, and blue eyes, he was wearing a pair of strange blue glasses. He had on a red tail coat, under a white suite shirt, with a pair of black suite pants on, and black shoes. Yellow trim on his tail coat, white gloves on his hands. He was about my height. He called himself , this was never his real name. Eggman was sitting on the ground, his hands on the cold black and white tiled floor as he lightly shook. The purple brick walls on our left and right sides, the hallway lead up and down, and looked like it would never end. My hands balled into fist as I glared at him" W-Wait Sonic! Lets talk this out! We can make a deal!" Eggman would frantically say in a panic. I would cross my arms" You barge into my home uninvited... Bringing your robots with you! You tried destroying what I had just created! And you want to make a deal with me?!" I would slightly shout in anger, my voice glitching in and out. Eggman would nod, still shaking with fear, he would slowly try standing up" N-Now I know this looks bad! B-But I can help you! Really I can!" Eggman would say in a desperate tone. I would sigh in aggravation" You have 5 seconds to convince me what you can possibly do to help me, before I kill you." I would say in a deathly tone. Eggman would wave his arms around" O-Ok OK!" He would slightly shout. Eggman would frantically look around, hoping to find some idea's, but with not much luck. When then he would suddenly snap his left fingers" I got it! I can help you find your heart!" Eggman would slightly shout, in both a happy but panicking tone. My arms would drop, and I would glare at him, looking at his panicking face" How do you know...about the heart?" I would ask in a calm, cold tone. Eggman would slowly stop shaking" You don't think I forgot to read about your origin did you? I know more about this world then you give me credit for Sonic!" Eggman would say with confidence. I would cross my arms" Ok. I'm listening." I would say in a calm tone. Eggman would get a dark smile on his face" I could help you search for it! I know the the signs and I know its codes! I even might know who it might be! I could lead them straight to you!" Eggman would say in a confident, but nervous tone. I took a moment" You know about her? You know who she is in this life time?" I would ask in a calmer tone, taking a deep breath and letting it out, in order to calm down a bit. Eggman would nod" Yes! Its one of 3 people! B-But you should be able to tell who it is j-just by looking at them!" Eggman would explain in a nervous tone" Who are they then?" I would ask questioning him. Eggman would cross his arms" From what I have seen so far and what I have been told, its ether Sally, Amy, or Blaze. " Eggman would explain in a calm tone, his shaking had now stopped. Eggman would then frown" ... However, these 3 girls no longer get along with each other, and rumor has it that the deceiver is now awake. I suspect that one of those 3 girls are the deceiver. As for who I'm not sure." Eggman would then explain in a sighing, slightly sad tone. I would look down, feeling the ache in my chest. For some reason, my heart began to throb in slight pain"Hmm...Alright. You may live. But here's our deal, and this is how it will work." I would say in a dark grim tone. Eggman would look at me, slightly nervous" You will work for me. Instead of death, you'll be one of my new slaves! You will see the reality of this world and who I am. But your not allow to tell anyone you work for me. You will go back to your home, and you will use all your research to find me all 3 of them! And then you will bring them here! " I would say in a demanding tone. Eggman would slightly panic, before taking a deep breath and letting out a sigh to calm down" If I do this...will you set everyone free?" Eggman would ask me in a sad, sighing tone. I would warmly smile at him" Just because your my slave, doesn't mean that you are one. All will be set free...Once the flowers have bloomed from the blood." I would say in a kind tone. Eggman would look at me slightly shocked" Wait..so you really are..!" Eggman would say cutting himself off" Yes... and reality starts now." I would say in a calm tone, walking closer towards him. Eggman would close his eyes as I approached quickly, reaching my hand out towards him.  
~ End of memory~ ( HA!)  
~ Back to original time~

Since then I had found 2 of 3 girls, Sally was the one who constantly stalked me, I stalked her back...and from what I had seen... I found her to be quite...disgusting. Blaze was a guard at Eggmans fortress within the city. I had not found Amy by that point, Amy...why was that name so familiar? Suddenly, I began to hear a voice" I forgot her...to protect her." The male's voice would say. I looked around, but saw no one. It was him again, the person they called Sonic. After I had woken up, I took over the body, while Sonic became a voice, as if he was my consciousness. But I knew what he was. He was a apart of me.." What is it your going on about now?" I would ask out loud, knowing that no one could hear him except for me, but being alone in the field, it didn't matter" Our Heart." Sonic would say in a happy tone. I would become quite" She's here with me..." Sonic would say in a serious tone" Where are you!?" I would shout" The key." He would reply in a simple tone, before he would become quite..as if he wasn't there any more. I would think for a moment, and then it would hit me. I would reach my right hand into my right pocket, pulling out a black heart shaped key that had blue crystals within it. I would smile" Huh...well I guess that's our next stop then isn't it?" I would say in a dark, but happy tone before chuckling" So that's where that girl is. She made her own darkness." I would mutter to myself before I would quickly leave the field. I went back to the church ruins" Pit this key in any door...and it will take me straight to her." I would mutter in a calm tone. I took the key, putting it into the lock of the church ruins door, turning it. Opening the door, I could see a bright light beyond within a purple room" There you are." I would mutter with a dark smile on my face as I entered the new dimension...

( Amy's Pov)  
Laying down on the soft bed in my room, staring at the dark purple ceiling. Holding the blue Sonic plushie in on my chest, my hands folded on top of the doll, my pink fluffy hair hanging off the edge of the bed, my ears would twitch every once in a while, a dark blush covered my face. My tail would twitch along with my ears as I would slightly pout" Hmph!" I would mutter in a childish tone as I held the doll closer. I was flustered after what S had said...  
~ Flash back to 10 minutes ago~  
"Aw but you look so cute in that dress!" S would say in a happy bright tone. My face would flush red, I was wearing a short white Lolita dress that went just past my thighs, still slightly above my knees. With a pair of white thigh high socks on" But its so short!" I would complain in a pouting tone. He would only chuckle at me. We were in the changing room, which was an extremely large room filled with clothing that me and S would wear. On ever corner of the room was a door that lead into a large closet, in the middle of the left and right walls were doors that lead into separate bathrooms, the left one was S's and the right one was mine. In the middle of the back wall was the door that lead into the hallways. S was wearing a white suite with a blue tie, and black dress shoes. I would stick my tongue out at him before crossing my arms and pouting again. He would smile and chuckle at me. I would pout walking off, and going back to my room.  
~ End of flash back~  
I would sigh as I held the doll close to me. S reminded me so much of Sonic, how he would tease me, how fast he was, how kind and sweet he was. The only difference was...that S didn't run away like Sonic did. When we were kids, it was a silly thing I did.. I ran around chasing Sonic, telling him to marry me and trying to kiss him. It was a way of trying to show him I cared about him, and that I was grateful to him. Funny how kids act huh? He ran, yet would come back. He saved me over and over again, no matter how many times I chased him. And as we grew older when I was around 14, I realized that chasing him was childish, so I stopped. And then he showed up at my door one day.

~ 4 years ago ~ ( Before EXE)  
I was at the cottage, my parents were off on a business trip. I was outside, the white fence was open, the grass had just been mowed. The sky was a bright blue, with the sun high in the sky. I was sitting there, I had just gotten my hair cut, I was wearing this new red dress my parents had bought for me. I was starting to get into pastel goth, but my parents weren't always open minded when it came to cloths, so I kept it a secret and wore what my mother wanted me to wear. The red dress had white trim, I had a pair or red stomper boots with white trim. It was warm outside, spring had just started I was sitting outside staring at the bright blue sky, watching the white clouds change their shape as they floated along" Hey Amy!" I would hear a light happy tone of a male. I looked and standing in front of me was Sonic, his blue fur brighter in the sun light, his small ears twitching every once in a while as his small tail wagged from side to side. He was wearing a white T shirt and black jeans, with his red running shoes on his feet, a pair of white gloves on his hands. A bright smile on his face" O-Oh. Hey Sonic, I haven't seen you in a while." I would say in a happy tone. Sonic would brightly smile" Sorry about that.. I've been busy." Sonic would say in a calm, but happy tone as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head with his left hand, with his right hand behind his back. I would look back up at the sky" Well I hope you've been having fun." I would say in a calm, but kind tone. Sonic would look at me a bit surprised" What no jumping, or running after me? No random hugs?" Sonic would ask in surprise. I would look back at him and shake my head as I would look back up at the sky" Nope." I would say in a calm tone, Sonic would scratch the back of his head, confused he would sit down beside me. For a moment everything was silent, as Sonic would place his other hand behind his back to hide something, I would glance over at him, my heart throbbing, it took everything in me just to keep calm. By this point I had been trying to control myself for him...so that maybe things wouldn't be so..stressful for him" You know. I've been thinking..." I would say in a calm sighing tone before looking back up at the sky" Huh? About what?" Sonic would mutter confused" About how I always ran after you... I couldn't help it...I wasn't able to control myself. But since you went away I started to think of a way to control myself when you came back. I don't want to stress you out. I know how much the kids probably teased you a lot...so I... I'm going to try not to jump around so much. So that you wont freak out." I would say in a calm, kind tone as I would keep explaining. Sonic's eyes would slightly widen in shock" I never meant to make you run like you did. I just thought that I owned you, you know? You've saved my life so many times that I thought it was the only way to show that I cared...I didn't really understand. But after seeing you and Sally...I think I understand now. You don't deserve to be put through that so much... I'm sorry for how I was. " I would say in a sad tone not looking at him, I would look away towards the forest" Amy I..." Sonic would mutter" I hope you'll still want to be my friend, even after all that's happened..." I would then say looking down" But Amy...your.. my" Sonic would mumble before quickly changing his words" Of course I want to be friends Amy! " Sonic would suddenly say in a happy bright tone as he pulled his hands from his back, showing he had a slightly large red box in his hands" I brought you something back from my trip!" Sonic would say in a happy tone. My eyes would widen, my heart was both throbbing and began ache in pain" S-Sonic, you didn't have to get me anything." I would stutter to say, as a light blush would go across my face" Go on open it!" Sonic would say in a happy tone. I would carefully take the box, and pull open the top lid. Laying in the box was a plushie that looked like Sonic, with orange button eyes. I would warmly smile as I took the doll out of the box" I... I love it. " I would say in a happy tone, a few tears would form in my eyes" Anything for my girl" Sonic would say in a happy tone before he would pull me into a hug, hugging me tight" Sonic?" I would mutter slightly confused. Sonic would chuckle before he would let me go" Well I've got to be off! I'll catch up with you later Amy!" Sonic would say in a happy tone, and before I could say anything he would storm off, vanishing from sight. I would smile, as tears slipped down my face" Thank you Sonic" my voice would mutter.  
~End of Memory~  
~ Back to previous time~  
I held the doll close as I laid on the bed ad few tears would flow down my face as a frown would form on my face. My face now flush red" God I miss you so much..." I would mutter in a sad tone, before a weak smile would go across my face" But I can still dream of you right? Even if it's tormenting." I would mutter as I smiled. I would get up and wipe my eyes out, looking down to see the white Lolita dress that I was wearing. I felt bad that I had ran off from S before. I took my Sonic doll and would leave my room and head back to the dressing room. But when I got to the dressing room, S wasn't there. I would look around the castle, eventually finding S in the ball room. It was the second largest room in the castle, with black and white tiled floors and dark purple walls, white pillars in the corners of the room, large white double doors were in the middle of the front wall and lead outside into the empty fields. A piano sat in the bottom left corner of the room, a purple leather couch and chair sat against the middle of the left wall, with a unlit fire place directly beside it. Green vines wrapped around the white pillars, with red, black, green, and blue roses growing on them. S stood in the center of the room, looking at me with a bright smile on his face. I would place my hands behind my back as I held the sonic doll in my right hand behind me. I looked down at the ground" Um..." I would mutter, feeling my face starting to get warm again. S would smile and walk closer to me" What is it dear Rose?" He would ask me in a sweet tone. I would look at the ground " Well I um... I'm... I"m sorry about stomping off earlier. I love the dress.. I'm just not use to being called cute." I would say in a kind, and sweet tone. S would walk closer to me and would hug me, holding me close and tight" You are so adorable... I wish I could see that back then." S would say in a sweet, almost loving tone. S would hold me tighter to keep me from moving" W-What are you talking about S?" I would ask in a stuttering voice, my heart skipping a beat" The way you ran after me...the way you helped me...god if only I had woken up and saw the truth. What they were doing to you.. " S would then say in a sad, but sweet tone as he started to nuzzle his face into my neck. My face would flush red, as tears started to form in my eyes" I-I don't k-know what your t-talking about S..." I would say in a shaky voice as my body would begin to lightly shake" Its ok..I'm not going to hurt you...I wont do anything you don't want me to do." S would say in a soothing voice" Y-You promise?" I would mutter in a flustered tone. S would hold me tighter" I promise. " S would say in a soothing tone. His voice alone was so calming, slowly my shaking would stop" W-What are you talking about S?" I would stutter in a sad voice as tears would start going down my face" All I ask is for another chance to prove to you...to show you that I really am still here...no matter how scary I look...no matter how evil I have become...please my Rose..my Heart..give me another chance." S would say in a loving tone as he would squeeze my sides. I would let out a squeaky eping sound" S-Sonic!?" I would lightly shout. S would push me away just a bit so I could see his face, a warm smile on his face, he would wipe away my tears with his right hand as he looked down at me" Shhhh... sleep my Rose." S would say in a calming tone. My body suddenly began to feel heavy, as my eyes would slowly start drooping. S would lift me up into his arms so that I wouldn't fall on the floor. S would run his fingers through my hair" Take the key that I got you...when I show back up...leave through the door with that key. Don't lose it, and if your in trouble...just call out my name. I'll answer no matter which one you use. Hide in the shadows, you will find a sweet place to sleep." S would explain. No longer able to speak, I had become so tired that my vision began to blur, and slowly I fell asleep the last words I heard where" Your so cute. I'll take you home soon"...

~ 1 hour later~  
I would jolt up, realizing I was back in my room" Sonic?!" I would shout. I would pant in panic before I would get up from the bed, realizing I was still wearing the white dress S wanted me to wear, my sonic doll was laying in the middle of the floor. I would quickly pick it up and go to the bed room door. I tried turning the nob but it was some how locked" S! You let me out right now!" I would shout" S.. so that's what your calling me now?" I would hear a dark males voice say: No...it couldn't have been: I would think to myself looking towards my bed. EXE was leaning against my bed, I quickly felt the pockets of my dress, the key S had given to me was now there. My eyes would widen in shock" How did you-" I would try to say EXE cutting me off" Get here?" EXE would finish my sentence before smiling at me. He would pull out a key that looked like the key S gave me, only it had blue crystals, not red ones. I would hold onto the sonic doll tight" I have the key to my own soul of coarse." His soul...? My heart began to ache in pain, as my eyes began to feel cold. EXE's eyes would widen, I didn't want to fight him, I knew I couldn't win! I would quickly take the key out of my pocket, and race towards the bathroom door, quickly placing the key into the door , turning it and opening it. Opening it, the door now lead into a plain field, much like the one I had meet Sally at" Where do you think your going?!" EXE would slightly shout" THE DARKNESS!" I would scream at him, he would look at me shocked as tears began to go down my face. He would reach his hand out towards me" Your.." He would mutter" No! Stay away!" I would scream in panic. I would run out the door into the field. It was still night, almost morning now, the grass, trees, and sky still red, with the blue moon lowering down in the sky. I began to run as quick as I could, but would then stop dead in my tracks. Sally was now standing in front of me" THOUGHT YOU COULD GET AWAY DIDN'T YOU?!" Sally would scream at me. I would shake my head , backing away a few steps. I would turn around and try to run, but Sally would grab onto my hair" Let go!" I would scream at her, my heart racing in panic" HA! You think your going to get away easy this time!? Not a chance!" Sally would say as she tugged on my hair pulling it down, I would struggle to keep standing, reaching my left hand out as a desperate attempt to get away. Sally would begin to laugh" Come on Amy, lets fix things back to the way things were! I know you want too!" Sally would laugh at me. I would struggle to get out of her grasp" No! I don't want any part of this world!" I would scream , grabbing my hair with both my hands trying to pull away from her, the Sonic doll dropping to the ground" You and I both know that's a load of shit! Your still that same little girl that would mock Sonic!" Sally would shout at me" I never did anything like that! That was you! Your the one that started those rumors! I didn't do a damn thing to him, but try to make it up for what I had done in my past! You bullied me all the time! You watched as I got beat up! You were the one who helped cause all the Sally!" I would shout back at her. Sally would growl, knowing I was right" Well then lets just go back into the past shall we?!" Sally would shout at me. The quick sound of a blade cutting through the air, with the sound of hair being cut followed. Within a few seconds. Sally had cut part of the right side of my hair off, the wind would pick up as my hair flew with it. I would fall to my knees as she let go of the rest of my hair, a few strands of my hair landing in my open hands. In shock, my heart would skip over and over again until it began to burn and ache in pain. Tears would begin rolling down my face, my eyes began to feel hot, as I would let out a gut wrenching scream" SONIC!" I would scream as loud as I could, not knowing what else to say, I couldn't think, my vision began to blur as I screamed over and over again the same name. Sally would place her hands over her ears" DoNt ToUcH HeR!" I would hear a dark glitching voice yell, as the very ground began to physically shake. Sally would scream, and pass out on the ground. Tears still pouring down my face, the ground would slowly become stable. I stood up, my body shaking, for some reason it felt like there where little needles going through my body, but other then my chopped up hair I didn't have a scratch on me. I looked around, seeing EXE looking down at Sally's passed out body. I didn't say a word, I couldn't find the words to say, I would pick up the Sonic doll, and before he had a chance to say anything I began to run as fast as I could. Back in the direction of where the cottage was. I knew I wasn't fast enough, but that didn't really cross my mind by that point. My death no longer concerned me. Some how, I managed to reach the cottage, I forced open the door, breaking it off its hinges, no longer caring if EXE found me. I ran upstairs to my room and looked into the mirror. The right side of my hair was chopped off and short, while the left side was still long, but messy. Dirt covered my face, arms, hands and knees...the white dress was ruined. I fell to the floor and continued to cry" I just want to be happy! I just want to finally be away from all the people that broke me apart! I want...I want.. I want Sonic!" I would scream, as I placed my hands on the mirror, dropping the Sonic doll at my knees " Please...take me away from here...please.. just to sleep...if only to find a place to sleep..I just want to sleep." I would begin to mutter as I sobbed, I would begin to pound on the mirror with my hands cracking it, and cutting the palms of my hands" To dream...to dream about him.. because at least in my dreams he is there...at least there." I would mutter, my eyes burning, my heart would jolt suddenly, losing control of my body, I would lay there flat on the floor, a burning sensation coming from the cuts on my hands. As my vision blurred and everything became dark...I could see what looked like red running shoes. I would reach my left hand out towards them" S..o..n...i..c " I would struggle to say" Its alright now...just sleep...I'll take you to my home" I would hear a males voice say. I could feel some one pick me up. The last thing I saw was EXE's face, frowning at me as what looked like blood fell from his eyes,and then everything went pitch black. Why? Why are you crying? Who are you really?

The Arc's explanation: When the world sheds HIS blood for his reawakening, the frail Rose will hide in chaos to bring it to peace. The Deceiver will try to take the Heart, as the world chases after it. The deceiver will grasp and cut the Rose to break its pride. The Heart will cry and force itself into a deep slumber. 


End file.
